1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses may operate with external apparatuses by transmitting signals to the external apparatuses or receiving signals from the external apparatuses.
The semiconductor apparatus may include a transmission circuit for transmitting a signal to an external apparatus, and a reception circuit for receiving a signal from the external apparatus.
The semiconductor apparatus may use a transmission pad to transmit the signal to the external apparatus, and a reception pad to receive the signal from the external apparatus. The semiconductor apparatus may transmit and receive the signals to and from the external apparatus through one pad.